zigandsharkofandomcom-20200222-history
Cop Duty
" | image = 174CopDuty TitleCard.png|English Title Card 174TitleCardFR.png|French Title Card | season = 1 | number = 74 | numberseries= 74 | airdate = September 25, 2015 (Youtube) | writer = Hugo Gittard | storyboard = Pierre Violot | previous = "Zig Taxi-Driver" | next = "Goofy Astronauts"}} " " (French: "Inspecteur Sharko") is the seventy-fourth episode from season one of Zig & Sharko. It was written by Hugo Gittard and storyboarded by Pierre Violot. Major Characters *Zig *Sharko *Marina *Bernie Minor Characters *Octopus Masseur *Shrimp *Crab *Rhino *Crocodile *Pelican *Monkey "Marina, who feels that there’s just too much injustice going unchecked on the island, declares that Sharko will be the new local police officer. The shark takes his new job very seriously and gives out tickets right fin and left..." One day, while swimming underwater with Sharko, Marina notices a lobster bullying a shrimp. She quickly puts an end to it and decides to make Sharko a police officer so he can stop other injustices on the island. He likes the idea and runs off to start his fight against crime. Later that evening, at the surface, Zig is seen riding a canoe to Marina's rock, but Sharko stops him and tells him entry is forbidden. As punishment, he attempts to beat Zig up like usual, but Marina suggests leaving him off with a ticket instead and orders the hyena to go back. After returning to shore, Zig crumples up his traffic ticket and throws it to the ground, but Sharko hands him another one for littering and some more for things such as not wearing clothes and not having Bernie on a leash. Sometime later, Zig is aiming a coconut into Marina using a canon, but he has the weapon the wrong way and accidentally launches the fruit into the jungle, which lands on a gorilla's radio and breaks it. As revenge, the gorilla tries to punch Zig, but Sharko stops him and gives him a ticket for attempted assault. At that moment, Zig has the idea to use Sharko's new vow to justice to his advantage. He offers the gorilla a bunch of bananas but then tells Sharko that the primate stole them from him. While the officer deals with the thief, Zig heads over to Marina's rock to eat her, but she is surrounded by several lasers, which cut him into pieces. Zig gives it another try: this time, while Sharko's off rescuing Bernie who's "stuck" on top of a tree, Zig goes for Marina again, but she's now inside a giant vault. Zig puts dynamite around it to blow it up, but when he attempts to move away from it before it explodes, Sharko, after successfully saving Bernie, makes him sign a lot of paperwork. Despite his best efforts to be as quick as possible, the dynamite explodes before Zig manages to escape, making a giant hole on the ground and wiping out all the water in the ocean. However, it does not break the vault. After a long day of work, Sharko returns home, where Marina is making dinner. He sits on the table ready to eat, but suddenly, the doorbell rings. Sharko answers the door and sees Zig, disguised as a tourist, asking for directions to a random place. While Sharko tries to figure out where the destination is, Zig enters inside, grabs Marina and heads back outside. However, her apron lands on a hot stove, which causes a fire that burns down the entire house. Marina mistakenly believes that Zig intended to save her from the fire and starts hugging him. The episode ends with a ceremony on the beach, where Marina makes Zig the new chief of police as a reward for saving her. When Zig and Sharko shake hands, the latter crushes it in jealousy. 174 (1).png 174 (2).png 174 (3).png 174 (4).png 174 (5).png 174 (6).png 174 (7).png 174 (8).png 174 (9).png 174 (10).png 174 (11).png 174 (12).png 174 (13).png 174 (14).png 174 (15).png 174 (16).png 174 (17).png 174 (18).png 174 (19).png 174 (20).png 174 (21).png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1